Nightmares
by Foxmur
Summary: Private has a nightmare, and is thrown out for multiple counts of awakening the bunker. While Mort has a similar nightmare. The two find each other and offer help, just so they can maybe be safe. Morvate. Rated for safety. Completed.


**(A) Appreciation- **I would like to thank you for taking time to read something I have decided to advertise to the community. I am hoping that this read will be an enjoyable and memorable one. If after your read, I would like to ask that you click on the review button and give me a little feedback about how you felt about it. It would be much appreciated, and would please me. It would also help with any future stories I may create. ~Fox..

**(D) Disclaimer- **I would like to inform that I have never shared, been associated with, or claimed any ownership of the television program 'Penguins of Madagascar'. I only claim rights to the stories I've created, the plots behind them, the time taken to create them, my OC's, and my profile name for the site. All original ownership of the actual show belongs to DreamWorks and Nickelodeon. Along with the specific creators Tom McGrath and Eric Darnell. I thank them dearly for making such a fantastic show to watch. ~Fox..

**(P) Purpose- **The main reason this story was made was so I could experiment and advertise the pairing, and to offer more for everyone to read. Along with possibly entering a new area of writing I haven't entered into before, so anything new I may show off may be something to become a new experience for everyone. These side-stories I show off are my time to take off and think about making anything else better. I would like this short to be like a test. You being my teacher to inspect it and share with me your final grade. Which will keep my ego high. ~Fox..

**(W) Warning- **This story may be rated safely, but I would like to remind everyone that this is a Morvate (Mort/Private) fiction. The only reason the plus is added is because of the dreams being of slightly more mature ratings, relating to abandonment and cruel treatment to the youngers of the groups. I find it necessary to keep any safety reasons shared. If you feel offended by anything I have just informed, I would suggest that you listen to what you like and dislike, and find somewhere else to enjoy yourself. I refuse to make someone read something they averagely do not. I find that wrong. If you're staying, enjoy! ~Fox..

'**Nightmares**'

**~A Penguins of Madagascar short**.

**Dream: **_Private _**POV-**

**The **light got brighter in my face, it was a flashlight. I looked down and I was in a chair, tied up. "Skipper!" I shouted. I don't know where he could be. Where am I? I remember I was in my bunk, and now I'm here? Why is this going on? I don't want to die. "Shutup you little pest". I listened to the voice carefully. It..was Skipper. Why did he just tell me to shutup? I felt my eyes shriveling up. "Stop being such a child you fool". Kowalski. What's going on? "Why am I here?" I asked. "You've failed me Private. I'm so ashamed in you. I thought you would come out with a spine. But, it seems that you just aren't macho enough to be on this team" Skipper spoke. I looked up at him and I showed him the tears in my eyes. "What did I do?" I asked, letting a couple tears stream down my cheeks. Suddenly I felt him slap me. "Shutup. You're supposed to be a man, not a baby. You're not a child Private. You've told me that. Many times. Why would you say that you're not something that you really are?" He asked. I frowned deeper. "You're scaring me Skipper!" I shouted in fear. He lowered his head. "Even more a baby" He muttered. "Baby!" Came a shout from Rico. No. Not Rico. What's going on? What did I do to make everyone mad at me? I couldn't of failed them that badly. I'd know if I did something wrong. Why is Skipper being so mean? This is never like him. "What did I do?" I asked again. "You know what you did you rat!" Skipper screamed. "I'm a penguin" I muttered. He slapped me again. Kowalski nodded and I watched him and Rico leave. Skipper stood in front of me, frown on his face. I looked around and I saw that I was in some kind of torture room. What is this madness? This can't be the real Skipper. I've been with him all of my life, why would he ever do this to me? I don't believe it. I won't believe it. "You're not the real Skipper!" I shouted at him. He started to laugh. "Oh really? You expect to believe that your commanding officer. Oh excuse me. You're previous, commanding officer, to be a lie?" He asked. I shook my head. "No! I know that you're not Skipper. He would never do this to me. He'll come and save me, I know it! Along with the real Kowalski and Rico!" I screamed again. I'm so scared inside, that I'm bringing out my angry side. I don't know where I could of got that from. I would never get mad at Skipper. What in the world is going on?

He started to laugh again. "Of course it's me, Private. How else would I know about your actual hatred of being on our team? How else would I know about you being interested in someone at the zoo? How else would I know that you're a spy who's trying to give my files to Blowhole to find out about my past to find an old nemesis to team up against me!" He screamed. I cowered back. I've never heard him scream at me before. What's going on? I wanna' go home! "I don't hate being on the team, I just..think I'm not the best at it" I confessed. He started to laugh. "Another reason to add on to why you're here" He chuckled. I let another tear out. "Why am I here, Skipper?" I asked, trying to maybe make him feel obeyed enough to answer me. "As I said, you already know why. You're just a joke to the team Private" He insulted. I just cried. I can't be that bad. I've only done a couple bad things to the team. It's not like I got anyone seriously injured. "Did I hurt someone?" I asked. He nodded. "You know the rest" He informed. "Who did I hurt?" I asked. He shook his head. "I'm not answering something you already know". I tried to move my flipper to wipe my eyes but because I was tied up I can't move. "You're right that I like someone at the zoo Skipper, but I bet you don't know who" I mocked. He smiled. "I won't tell if you won't. Besides, you won't make it back. You're not to come back anyways. Never to see your precious-". "Ahh stop!" I shouted, interrupting him. I don't want him to inform any possible listeners that I like- "Precisely how I assumed" He laughed. I gave him an angry glare, but he just laughed because of my tears. Why am I such a joke? "Well, goodbye Private. Hope you enjoy being alone, traitor." He laughed. I watched him waddle away into the darkness of the warehouse. "No Skipper! Please! I'll do anything, please don't leave me alone! What did I do! What did I do! What did I do!" I screamed. "Private, Private!"-.

_Private _**POV-**

"**Soldier**! What is your problem!" Skipper shouted. I opened my eyes and I looked around. I..was back in the base. "Skipper!" I shouted, practicly falling out of my bunk and hugging him. "Ugh" Kowalski groaned. "What's going on?" I asked Skipper, coming out of the hug. He gave me an irritated look. "It happened again Private. You had another nightmare. This time you woke up the entire bunker!" Skipper shouted angrily. I looked around and Rico was over at the fridge, smacking his head against the door. Kowalski was getting out of the bunk and he was making his way into his lab. I frowned and slid my flippers together, looking guilty. Skipper shook his head. "Are you mad Skipper?" I asked, worry in the tone of my voice. He sighed, and shook his head. "Private, I know your young. Still a child, and I know how you're going to get your nightmares. But this is happening to much. This is the fifth time in two weeks you've done this.." He started. "I'm sorry sir. I don't know better" I agreed, trying to stay on his side so I don't get slapped. He sighed again. "Private, did you have any of your candies before you went to bed? Those winkies?" He asked. I nodded. I take it as a before-midnight snack, and they help me sleep faster. "I only eat them because they rock in my belly and help me sleep better" I confessed. "You call that sleeping better? You were screaming almost as badly as Ring-Tail with his parties!" He argued. I frowned again. "I'm sorry sir" I apologized again. "Private. I'm training men here, not children" He spoke. I swished my body left and right, agreeing to knowing whatever he would say. "You need to act like an adult, if you're going to be one, young Private" He continued. "I know.." I replied unwillingly. It's sort of hard to figure that out since I don't have mom to teach me. I practicly have three dads. Well, Skipper's the most of my role model. "Private, I'm commencing operation 'Sleep Cure'. It's something you must do alone" He spoke.

I gave him a confused look. What is Operation 'Sleep Cure'? It can't be that bad, can it? "Private, this bunker is at to much risk if we've got you awakening us every couple nights, making us incapable of getting any required sleep, and be able to prepare for our daily training. You know this, correct?" He asked. I nodded. "I'm sorry that I'm such a problem, Skipper" I apologized for the third time. He sighed again. "Operation Sleep Cure is quite simple actually. However, when I say it's a solo mission, I mean it. To keep yourself maintained, and to return you to your regular schedule. Along with us of course" He added on. I nodded. "What is it that I do sir?" I asked. If he says it's simple, then it has to be. "Private, come with me" He said as he made his way to the ladder. I felt myself shiver. I don't like being out at night. Although I've been out there a couple times, I can get a little worried if I don't have the whole team. I mean, what if something happened to Skipper? What if something happened to me? What if the zoo was attacked by a giant whale while we were out? I slowly climbed up the ladder behind Skipper. I looked up to the sky and I saw that it was dark. Not so dark because of the lights coming from the Sky-Scrapers, but still I feel a bit afraid. I'm not a penguin of the dark, I prefer the bright sunshine. I climbed onto the platform and Skipper was out of sight. "Skipper?" I called. I looked around the platform and he wasn't here. I waddled forward slowly towards the end of the platform and I looked at my reflection in the water. I smiled as I saw someone who was also like me and was afraid of the dark, so I would not be alone. I waved and he waved back. I giggled a little bit.

Suddenly I heard something close behind me. The hatch! I waddled quickly back to the hatch and I pulled onto the bowl. It wouldn't budge. "Let me in Skipper! Kowalski! Rico! Anyone!" I shouted in fear. "I'm sorry Private, but It's for your own good. Operation Sleep Cure. As I said, I'm training men, not babies. I require that you sleep outside for the night. Prove to me that you can fit onto the team". Skipper's voice. He pulled a trick on me. He won't let me in. I really did make him mad. I tried to pull again but the hatch wouldn't open. I let go and I went back to my reflection. I let my legs go into the welcoming water and I let my tears fall out of my eyes. I'm so alone. I'm not protected. I don't have the team to make sure I'm safe. I don't wanna' get hurt. What if someone like the Rat King, or Blowhole captured me? Then what would I do? I could get hurt. I put my head in my lap and I let the tears continue to fall. If I didn't follow Skipper I wouldn't be here right now. If I didn't start having those dreams I would be in the base right now, dreaming of unicorns or something else that makes me happy. Winkies. No. That's what got me in this problem. If I think about those blasted winkies ever again, if I ever get let back into headquarters, then I'll never have one again. No matter how blimy good they taste, I can't have another. Maybe not have a quarter box. Maybe one is fine, but I just can't pig out like I did. I'll be safe if I stay here. If something bad happens, then I can shout and Skipper will hear. He'll save me. He'll regret that he ever did this to me. But I know that he know's what's right. He's the leader. He does everything right. I have to follow what he orders because I'm just a recruit. Nothing more. Until the day he's gone I'll be nothing more than a lackie. But I don't care. As long as I have my life here, at the zoo, with everyone I love. Skipper, Kowalski, Rico. My three parents pretty much. Marlene, like the mother I never met. The lemurs are splendid too. Especially Mort. He's the only one who's like me. The only one who wan't to prove who's superior to us that we mean something, and we only want to please them. Plus, Mort's my friend. Although he's a lot younger than me, I still think he's a swell guy. It's not usual that I'd find a life like this.

I'm just gonna' wait the night out. Even if the morning comes, and I'm red-eyed, and in a pool of tears, Skipper will let me back in and accept me as an adult. Maybe he'd let me get sleep. Maybe he'd think that I'm really proving my adulsence if I stay up all night. I just want to be back in my bunk so badly. No matter how..cold it was, it was warmer than out here. Now that I look at it, everything isn't THAT bad. I'm still thinking that someone could come out of nowhere and scare me, or hurt me. But, now that I look around some things look sort of nice. The Sky-Scrapers have a special look to them. Although they may just be lights that are attracting, I'm still amused as to how the way their arranged. Building, after building, after building after building. Behind the zoo, and the park, is the big city. Although we've only been out of the park a couple times for longer than a day-aside from Madagascar-it's a dangerous place out there. City-foreigners, Skipper would call them. Not local to Manhattan. I'd rather stay here anyways. Although there are a lot of..interesting characters around here, I still enjoy it. It isn't like the dream I had. I don't know why Winkies would affect me so badly. I take one in the day and I do get..lazy. But when I take them at night, why do I have nightmares? Are the winkies even a problem about the bad dreams? I just hated the end of my dream. Skipper was proving to me that he was actually him. By knowing things that only I should know. When it came to about liking someone here at the zoo, he was right. I like everyone, yes. But, I mean it's a funny like. More of the wierd feeling in your tummy like, but it's something you actually want to affect you. That feeling is for Mort. I find him to be a pretty amusing animal. He does no harm. He may be a bit..behind, but he's still so adorable when he does it. He's very sweet, and caring, thoughtful and serving. A little to much of an obsession with Julien, but it's just that Julien is like his god! I respect that. I'll just lay down for a couple minutes. Hopefully by the end of those minutes I've fallen asleep. I don't want to be in this nightmare anymore. Even if it wasn't as bad as my actual one, it's just better to get out. No more. I don't need any more. Suddenly, I heard someone scream.

**Dream: **_Mort _**POV-**

**King **Julien was standing over me, laughing. I looked up to him. "King Julien?" I asked. "Be shutting up Mort. You are not a real follower of me, King Julien. You are only a treat'. You say dat' you love your king, but all you do is go for his feet! My feet. Maurice!" He called. Maurice slowly made his way beside him and he had the unkind smile. "What did I do?" I asked. They laughed. "You are a joke Mort. I do not want to be dealing wit' you any longer!" King Julien shouted at me. I cowared to the ground, I was ready to start crying. I don't want King Julien telling me this. I worship his feet because they are what get him to go around and do so many fun things. Why is he being so mean to me now? "Stop looking at his feet Mort, you look like a wierd-o" Maurice ordered. I frowned and I nodded. Maurice has never told me to stop doing something to King Julien. I guess he's mad at me too. "What did I do, King Julien?" I asked again, in a more servitude attitude. He continued to laugh. "You are knowing what you did, Mort. You hurt" He spoke. I frowned. "Who?" I asked. Maurice shook his head. "Why should we tell you when you already know what you did?" Maurice asked. I shook my head and let a couple tears drip out of my eyes. "I don't know what I did!" I shouted, the sadness taking effect to my voice. "Do not lie Mort, you already know. Just patetic', Sky Spirits" King Julien cursed the lords' names in vain. "What are you going to do to me?" I asked. Maurice just laughed. Suddenly I felt him pick me up and he held me tightly. He faced me towards the volcano. "May I have the honors, your majesty?" Maurice asked. I felt the fear making my body shudder. What's going on! "Of course not Maurice! I am da' King, I get to do da' works!" King Julien complained. I felt myself get grabbed into King Julien's hands.

"I am sure dat' you are going to like dis' Mort. You little pest!" King Julien screamed. I looked forward and I saw everything surrounding the volcano turn firery red. "Why King Julien?" I asked, hoping he was just joking. He smiled. "Because, you are a traitor. You do not deserve to go around like you do. You must recieve punishment for being a bad boy" King Julien explained rudely. "What did I did!" I shouted. "You know what you did for da' last time! Now in you go!" He screamed as he threw me into the volcano. I screamed as I made my way from King Julien's throne on top of the concrete slabs to into the Volcano. I landed inside of it but the red color only stayed outside of it. Inside was only a bunch of blackness. I heard something moving on the sides of the volcano, like it was walking of some kind. I remained silent as I prepared for whatever was going to scare me would show up. I looked up and the sky was dark red. The scary red. I let out another tear silently as the intense fear just got to me. I saw King Julien appear in front of the hole of the mouth of the Volcano. He waved to me evily and I heard something being pushed. "Goodbye Mort, you traitor!" King Julien shouted happily. "No King Julien! I am sorry! I will never do it again! Please let me go! Please!" I screamed. "Mort, Mort!" I heard as the darkness deepened. "No King Julien! Don't do this to me! Please! I will do anything! Don't lock me in here please!" I begged. "Mort!". "King Julien please let me out! Please, please please! Do not do this please! I won't ever touch the feet again, please!" I begged. "Mort!"-.

_Mort _**POV-**

"**Mort**! Be waking up stupid!". I opened my eyes and I felt the tears around my eyes. I looked to the left and King Julien was beside me now. I zapped onto him and hugged him. "King Julien! I am sorry that I ever did that! I don't know what I did but I'm sorry! Please forgive me!" I begged as I cried into his chest. "Eeh! Maurice, be taking care of dis'! Now!" He yelled. I heard Maurice yawn. "I can usually sleep through anything. What is it King Julien?" He asked, yawning. "Get dis' ting' off of me!" He screamed. He sighed and made his way over to me. I felt myself being pulled off of King Julien but I held on for dear life. All I ask is forgiveness. I can't do that if I can't apologize to the one I affected. I turned around and I realized it was Maurice now holding me. "Maurice! I am sorry I made you mad too!" I shouted as I cried onto him now. I heard him sigh. "Mort, you're just having another nightmare. Just go back to bed" He ordered. I looked up to him. I felt myself being dropped onto the ground and I just let my tears continue. They..don't want to help me. They can't be the real King Julien or Maurice. They would help me if they were them. I ran away and I heard Maurice call for me to come back. I just ran to hide in a bush. "Eh, it is for da' better. Return me to be getting my Kingly sleep" I heard King Julien faintly say. I cried as I realized that this world I'm in is different. Nobody wants to help me feel better, they only want to lock me inside of the volcano. What did I ever do to make anyone mad at me? All I ever did is worship King Julien like I was supposed to. I did it because I wanted to, not because I had to. Why me?

I opened my eyes and I looked forward. "He'll be back in the morning. He needs some time to cry to himself, and he'll be back. Hopefully by morning" I heard Maurice respond. "Eh, da' longer da' better" King Julien responded. I let out a couple more tears. Why does King Julien have to be so mean? I never meant to make him feel offended. I only want to help. I wiped my eyes and I looked through the fence to the penguins habitat. I saw that the tiny penguin was there. Maybe he can help me. Anything to get me out of this nightmare. He is my friend, I can rely on him to help me. But, he's crying too. Why is he sad? Maybe this world I'm in now is trying to make him and I the only ones who are unhappy. Maybe I can change that. If this world has changed one thing, it's King Julien and Maurice. But I'm sure that it can't change the relationship Private and I have. He is nice. Friendly. Kind. Kind of cute. I don't care if King Julien would think that I like him in the funny way is wierd anymore. If this isn't the real King Julien, than I don't know who is. If King Julien isn't going to care about me, then I won't care about him. I'm going to get punished by the Sky Spirits for saying that, but if they put me in this wierd world than so be it. I'm to scared of King Julien now to be able to worship him. Everything is just to scary for me right now to care about. I don't want to be hated. I'm trying my best to be an asset. Why does everyone hate me?

_Private _**POV-**

**I **looked to where the sound came from. The lemur habitat. What could be happening there? Is..someone getting hurt? I don't want to look, but if I don't than I could lose someone close. Any of the lemurs. It sounded like the scream was high-pitched. It was sad, worried, in fear and was running away. It was Mort.I quickly got up and I made my way into the water and over the fence. I climbed over and I quickly waddled up to their gate and I climbed over. If someone is hurt, I better be quiet. I don't want to alert any sort of Monster. "Mort?" I whispered. "Are you alright?" I added. I slowly crouched and I mad my way forward. I looked to the right of the slabs and I saw that Julien and Maurice were safe, trying to sleep on the bouncy. "Mort? Where are you?" I called in a whisper again. I heard crying. Nearby to. "Mort. Speak to me if that's you" I instructed as I looked to where the sound came from, which was behind me. "Please tell me you will not hurt me" I heard. I looked forward and Mort was poking his head from a slab of concrete. I smiled and I came over. "I won't hurt you Mort. I wanted to find out what was wrong" I informed. He just lowered his head and he plopped onto the grass. I sat beside him. "Are you alright, Mort?" I asked. He shook his head. I looked at his eyes and they were pouring out tears. "Why are you crying Mort?" I asked. He wiped his eyes. "Because. King Julien and Maurice want to hurt me" He informed. I frowned. "What do you mean? I thought the worst that could happen to you is that Julien would kick you" I spoke. He shook his head. "No. They threw me in the volcano and tried to lock me in. But I woke up and I ran away" He explained. I frowned. He had a nightmare too. "I thought I was the only one" I commented. "What do you mean?" He asked. "That had a nightmare" I answered. Some silence. "Is that why I saw you crying?" He asked. I blushed. "You saw me? Crying?" I asked, trying to cover my face. He nodded. "It was over a nightmare, like me?". I nodded back. "I had a dream that I woke up in an abandoned warehouse. The team accused me of doing something harmful, but they said I already knew what it was, so I didn't get to learn. What about you?" I asked.

He sighed. "I woke up in front of King Julien's throne. King Julien was shouting at me and telling me that I did something that hurt someone, but I can't remember what. King Julien threw me into the volcano and when the mouth got covered I woke up on the bouncy and I ran away to where we are now" He explained. I nodded. "Wait. We pracitcaly had the same nightmare. I guess we're both scared now..". He shook in fear. "Are you afraid of me, Mort?" I asked. He shook his head. "I am afraid that I made King Julien and Maurice mad at me. I do not want to be mean, I just want to be able to follow King Julien without trouble" He answered. I frowned. "I wouldn't worry about them Mort. It's a time right now to be enjoying any peace you can. Getting some sleep. I don't know. Just, relax" I told him. Suddenly I felt him clinging onto my side, laying his head over my heart. I blushed a bit. "Please hold me, Private. I am afraid of being alone in the dark" He told me. "You too?" I asked. He nodded. I felt a couple of his remaining tears slide onto my belly and onto the grass. "Okay Mort. I'll keep you safe. As long as you do the same for me" I told him. He nodded. I smiled and I leaned into the concrete-slab deeper and let my body trail futher into the grass. I found Mort hugging me and I just smiled. At least this is the end of our Nightmares.

**~Fin..**


End file.
